erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Khepri (plot)
The story told from Serge Durant , about the many pains of associating with a demon. First act - setup *Khepri end up in World 42 during World War II and has a jolly good time eating soldiers that no one will miss. *Khepri meets his French soon-to-be pet vampire, Serge Durant, and offers him demon blood which just so happens to be very addictive for vampires. *They make a joint attack on a German base and Serge realizes just how much of a monster Khepri is and tries to escape him. *This is when he finds out that demon blood is addictive and Khepri, who feels more than a little isolated as the only demon in the world, suggests that Serge pay for his blood using sexual favours. *At some point during the war, Khepri gets to drive a motorcycle. He likes it. A lot. *After the war ends Khepri keeps as many dog tags as he can and does the darn best to learn how to make a false identity. He also joins any armed conflict he comes across. *During the 50s he is also introduced to rock n roll, and he likes that a lot too. *Khepri comes to the realization that he likes a lot of things about human culture and is now more serious about his faked identities. *Khepri enters a career as a motor sport star, focusing on cars but with a passion for motorcycles, under the name “John Smith” – an alias he couples with obviously bleached blond hair. *During all this time Serge as to go find Khepri every now and then to satiate his need for demon blood. *When “John” actually does become a star he buys himself a fancy apartment under yet another fake name and use it to have a more secluded place to trade blood for sexual favours with Serge. The apartment is vampire-proofed, and since Serge is the only one except Khepri who’s supposed to be there Khepri decides to use it as his treasure apartment. He fills it with memorabilia from his previous aliases. Second act - conflict *Serge finds out that Khepri also keeps a girlfriend, mostly because Khepri is now a star and his public private life is all over the tabloids. *Khepri confides that demons doesn’t have nearly as much sexual drive as humans and his girlfriend, Judith, is almost more than he can handle. As such he apologises for not being very active himself and asks Serge if he wants to top or if he’s fine with getting a hand job and maybe cuddle a bit? Serge reminds him that the whole sexual favours thing was Khepri’s idea from beginning to end. *Khepri is found by his sister, Mariko, and just as he is disposing of his alias (and his sister’s corpse) he is accosted by Lasu. He manages to get away from her long enough to find Serge, sell all his worldly possessions to the vampire for a nickel and draw enough blood for Serge to get by for a little while at least. *While Khepri is gone, Serge lounges around in the apartment until Judith finds him and outright asks him if he is Khepri’s secret boyfriend. Serge tells her everything he knows about Khepri. *Khepri returns roughly two years after he disappeared, at which point Serge is about to go crazy from withdrawal, so since Khepri shadow-walked to right above the bed and practically fell upon Serge, Serge took the opportunity to properly maul Khepri once he’s got his bearings again. *Khepri tells Serge about contracts, the Angel War and Traitor City and gradually shift his most valued stuff (that his to say, his shrine to himself) to Traitor City. Third act - resolution *Serge, realizing where things are heading, decide to throw himself headlong into the mess before he end up in another bout of withdrawal. *Serge finds out what that Khepri's efficiency with parasite control is unusual for demons his age. *Serge finds out the hard way that some demons have poisonous blood. *The Lady walks down the street of Traitor City to talk with Khepri. Subtle is for mortals. This gives Khepri quite a lot of attention and Serge becomes quite swamped with unconfortable questions - most of which assumes that he and Khepri are in an intimate relationship. He writes the book mainly so he could throw it at these people. Epilogue - End of the world *At some point in the distant future Khepri will have to pay his price to The Lady . See also *Khepri (story) Category:All Pages Category:Stories Category:WIP